Electromyography (EMG) is the measurement of bioelectrical signals of cardiac, skeletal, or smooth muscle. Bipolar EMG technology requires measurement and amplification of the electrical potential between two contact pads. When used to detect the synchronization of regional contractions (regionality) in the uterus this technique is called uterine electromyography (uEMG). However, determining the regionality of the contractions (i.e., spatial resolution) is rendered difficult using standard bipolar EMG technology because the different regions are undefined. Further, in patients considered clinically obese, preforming EMG recordings with high signal quality is rendered even more difficult due to excess fat impeding access to the uterus.